


Fanservice

by orphan_account



Category: KPOP The Ultimate Audition
Genre: F/M, Fake It Till You Make It, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Jang assigns a new mission to the M2 juniors. Paired off into four teams, they must sing a duet. The performance must be both well executed and shameless fanservive. Each team must learn what their fans love most about them and exaggerate each trait. Rule Number One of Being an Idol:The fans write the paycheck, so work well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Public Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Huh I've never really written for dramas before, so we'll see where this goes. Also I do most of my writing on my tablet so this is probably littered with mistakes. On the same note I am in desperate need of a beta or really just anyone to proofread.

Director Jang dislikes the feigned disinterest he has to carry himself with when dealing with the juniors, but their professional relationship makes it necessary.

In truth, Jang was very fond of the juniors, as he knew they would probably cause him a lot less trouble than the current M2 members.

He also had to be sure to encourage them regularly, as it seemed that team manager Han had made it her personal mission to thwart them at every turn.

Her current ruse was starting false rumors that M2-Junior didn't like their fans and had poor team chemistry.

In order to prove the rising number anti-fans wrong and fight against Han's latest plan, Jang had come up with a plan of his own.

This plan was to assign a new mission to his juniors.

While he understood that they hated missions like the one he was about to propose, he also knew they were necessary to keep public interest.

He had looked at their busy schedule for today and found that if he hurried he could catch them before they left their singing class to go back to their dorm for that day. He was walking towards their class now to explain their new mission to them.

As he opened the door he almost bumped into Kim Hyun-Seung who was leading his other team members out of the room.

"Mianhamnida, Director Jang." the group's newly chosen leader said bowing quickly in embarrassment.

"Ah My M2 juniors!" Director Jang said patting their leaders shoulder and walking into the small practice room, forcing the juniors to part and walk back into the room.

"I have something I'd like to discuss with all of you..." Jang started as the boys walked back to their desks and took their seats as Jang stood behind the podium Teacher Park usually stands at.

Seeing their immediate distress, Jang quickly tried to calm their nerves.

"No it's nothing bad, don't worry. Well... it's not exactly good either" Jang said.

"I assume you boys have seen the article in Insider this week" Jang continued. 

The article in question just so happened to be Kwon Ji-Woo's bag at that exact moment. While he had found the article rude, he was also inordinately excited that not only had they written his name but they had used his picture. Ji-Woo was definitely offended at the way they had talked about him and his friends but also flattered that they had called them heart-throbs.

Ji-Woo felt no need to pull out his own copy of the tabloid as Director Jang had already brought out his and had begun reading the article in question.

"As many M2 fans have already made their dislike clear for their oppa's replacements, M2-Junior, it has become clear that the feeling is mutual. According to an anonymous inside source, M2-Junior dislikes the M2 fan base almost as much as the fans dislike them. Our inside source has shared with us that the young artists frequently discuss how apathetic they are towards the fan base. Our source has also stated that 'the only time the 'heart-throbs' aren't talking about how much they hate their fans, is when they're fighting.' Our source has even provided us with a picture of current M2-Junior Leader Kim Hyun-Seung (singer/dancer) and roommate Park Ki-Beom (rapper/singer) post-fistfight. While our magazine editor deemed the photo too graphic to publish, the picture may be viewed on our website attached to our online article." closing the magazine, Jang looked up at the seated juniors.

"Aishh... I forgot that even happened..." Meang Se-Chang uttered rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Mianhamnida, Director Jang. We do not mean to be so troublesome." Hyun-Seung apologized on behalf of the team; ever the leader. Jang nodded in recognition, but not in acceptance. The article had caused a world of trouble for the company.

"So as you all should realize this article has caused some damage to your public relations." Jang paused trying to stitch his words together in a way that might make the boys more receptive to the scheme.

"Luckily, our PR Department is the best in the business. They have come with an idea that is sure to work if executed properly. They brought this idea to me but I figured the best way to make you boys take it seriously is to make it a mission." Jang continued. He took a deep breath before explaining the plan the way it was presented to him.

"Our Communications Department has conducted multiple surveys and a few studies to find the most popular duos among you. For this mission this is how you will be paired." Jang paused again. Now that the easy part was done, he looked down at the article still lying open on the podium. He barreled ahead without looking up.

"Its through similar studies that our department was able to discern why each of these pairings are so popular... Your mission is to perform a duet with your assigned partner based on your given prompt. This performance will be available to watch on our company website and you will also be allowed to post it on your fancafe." The boys hadn't interrupted him yet, so he assumed they were willing enough.

"This is only the first half of your mission. The second half requires you and your partner to be featured in Insider again a minimum of two times. Some of you might find it easier to use your prompt to get featured in the magazine. This time, however, it must be in a more positive light. NO scandals." he said, holding up the article in example.

"Now... Any questions?" Jang asked, hoping to see complete understanding and no hands raised. Of course as soon as the words left his mouth, every M2-Junior member had their hands raised. Holding in a groan, Jang called on Hyun-Seung first.

"When will we find out our partners and prompt." Jang was glad to see everyone else's hands go down with Hyun-Seung's inquiry. 

"Right now actually." Jang answered as he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out eight envelopes.

"Though I must ask that you don't open these until I'm gone." Jang continued as he handed out the small white squares. The boys looked at him curiously as he distributed  the notes and quickly left the room.

"What was that all about?" Ji-Woo asked Ji Seung-Yeon as they all opened their envelopes. Shrugging her shoulders, Seung-Yeon pulled out her note and furrowed her brow in confusion. She glanced at Ji-Woo to see if he had made more sense of his note, than she had of hers. After seeing his mouth agape, she glanced around the room to see all her roommates in similar varying states of confusion and shock.

"So should we head back to the dorm to plan our performances and publicity stunts?" Dong-Woo asked.

"Yea, id rather work at home than here." Jae-Ah added.

"Let's head out." Hyun-Seung agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

I genuinely completely forgot I was even writing this but the good news is I have all the chapters written out already but I'd really like for them to be beta'd first so if your interested in helping out hmu on tumblr (myperennialnest.tumblr.com)


End file.
